


planet nine

by nora-jjing (Yavinta)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, jjp, space, you wont find it even it you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavinta/pseuds/nora-jjing
Summary: Jinyoung lost him to the stars.





	planet nine

He looks up. 

Out here in the countryside, void of any light pollution, it’s a whole different world. 

It’s unlike anything one could ever imagine. It’s so much more than mere words can describe, so much more than the simulations could ever show you.

Surrounded by only shadows of silhouettes and specks of stardust above him, he feels himself getting swallowed. His soul is being filled with all the emptiness of space any beyond. He is but a piece of space debris, unevitably headed for collision.

The sight is mesmerizing.

Jinyoung hates it.

 

-o-

 

Jinyoung hadn’t truly been alive, before.

On the day he first experienced the milky way, something in him awoke.

Ironic how it had to be exactly the same thing than took away his reason to live.

 

-o-

 

He was all alone, overflowing with too many emotions spilling out of him. Unable to contain them any longer, his tears fall silently.

He shuts his eyes. Takes a deep breath. He lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo~~ i have no idea what this is but im glad you decided to check it out :) ive been feeling really motivated to write lately but somehow i always feel my writing couldnt live up to my expectations and ive only been sitting on tons of unfinished drafts. so i decided to do something short and light. wanted it to be a drabble, but its really hard to stick to the 100 words limit, ehhh. I'm not too sure if any of this even makes sense without any context since it's so short but it's set in a space au that i've thought about alot. 
> 
> anyways, if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave any kudos or comments! <3


End file.
